Dog Days working title
by GeekyMama
Summary: Ukitake stumbles upon two arrankar, rated m for no apparent reason yetever? and I of course do not own Bleach


A/N – This is a bit of an odd idea I had, The episode with Yuzu and the kitten made me think a bit

Disclaimer – I do not own bleach

Ukitake had been crouched in the same tree for most of the day, his reiatsu completely hidden lest the subjects of his observation sense him. The subjects were what appeared to be a giant dog, it may have been a Great Dane when it was alive, but now it appeared to be an Arrankar, as near as the Taicho could tell. The beast was at least four feet tall when on all fours the bone mask, hole in its chest and two bony structures on its body, one resembling a collar on his neck and the other appeared to be a shackle on its left front paw. Ukitake had never heard of a dog Arrankar before and as amazing as a discovery as that was, the dog was not what he was interested in.

What had caught the attention of the white haired Taicho was the dogs companion, A short dark haired Arrankar who stood barely taller than the dog when they were side by side, she was slim, graceful and the bony protrusion that used to be her mask was now something resembling a small tiara on the top of her head. He had been watching all day as the small form would grasp the tiara shaped protrusion and yank hard trying in vein to get the offending material off of her head. He had heard stories of displeased arrankar who had defected or escaped from Aizen, but this was the first time he had witnessed it in person, this one was clearly not happy at being an arrankar.

Ukitake was quite glad he had chosen this day to venture into the living world for a bit of fresh air, it was during a walk in the woods on the outskirts of Karakura town that he had first felt the strange reiatsu and taken to the trees, something was very familiar about it, and it wasn't just the fact that he recognized the unmistakable feel that it was an arrankar, well two arrankars, that had piqued his curiosity and thus landed him in the tree watching and waiting, not sure entirely what he was going to do next, the decision was made for him however when frustrated the female arrankar after yet another failed attempt to rip off the tiara screamed in frustration and unsheathed her her zampakto and sent a pillar of ice straight at the tree he was in, he had managed to jump down and avoid the deadly attack, which he knew was aimed only at the tree for he was too far up to be seen.

When he landed the giant dog, startled had jumped between the shinigami Taicho and his mistress, the small arrankar woman. The dog barred its teeth at the man and it's reiatsu had began increasing, it was going to attack. Just as Ukitake had placed his hand on the hilt of Sōgyo no Kotowari and just as the beast had tensed his muscles to attack the female arrankar called the beast off "Kohaku DOWN" to his amazement the beast stopped growling, its teeth no longer were barred and it had layed down, still eying the Taicho uneasily but he obeyed his mistress without fail. Ukitake removed his hand from his sword.

Rukia

Ukitake, Taicho

for a few moments neither dared to move then finally Rukia fell to the ground prostrating her self to her Taicho. Of all the things that he had expected this was certainly not one of the scenarios that had played out in his head during the day as he watched his subordinate.

"I'm sorry Taicho, I failed to return and now I've been turned into this monster, please forgive me"

the dog whined at his mistress who steadfastly refused to move from her position, the dog did not move either.

Ukitake walked slowly over to the kneeling woman and then knelt down himself placing a hand on her shoulder and smiling gently as she looked up to him, she could see great sadness in her taichos' eyes. His heart was breaking.

"No Rukia-chan it is I who failed you, perhaps had I been stronger, able to fight, if only i had followed Kurosaki- Kun to Heuco Mundo, perhaps you wouldn't have been captured by that mad man, you would have come back home the same as when you left, it is I who should apologize to you?"

Rukia pulled herself up into a sitting position and Ukitake lowered himself into one as well. The dog, Kohaku crawled over the few feet to be next to his mistress, when he settled in his enormous head was between Ukitake and Rukia. Rukia smiled at the dog and then at Ukitake and she began absently scratching the dogs ears as she spoke to her taicho.

"It's not your fault Ukitake, Taicho, I stayed willingly in exchange Ichigo, Renji, Chad, and Ishida, Hitsugaya, Taicho and Matsumoto, Fukitaicho were allowed to leave Heuco Mundo with Orihime, it was a small sacrifice, though at the time I had no intention of staying there, as soon as i figured that Ichigo and the others were safe, I was going to escape, things just didn't work out that way, How long has it been? How long have I been away?"

Ukitake sighed and ran his hands through his long white hair. "Ten years"

Rukia Gasped which caused Kohaku to jerk his head up to look at his mistress.

"It's ok buddy" she patted the dogs head and he relaxed laying back down, Ukitake watched the dog and Rukia picked up the questions in his eyes.

"Kohaku here" she patted the dogs head again "was a failed experiment of Aizen-Sama... Aizens', He had grown weary of the disloyalty that human hollows often came with so he tried a dog, however dogs have a greater sense of loyalty than many pepple do, he must have forgotten that, or maybe he never knew. Aizen never treated the dog well. In any event, Kohaku wouldn't follow any of Aizens orders as a hollow, so once Aizen turned him into an arrankar, I don't know what possessed him to think that anything would change.

it didn't. Of course Aizen couldn't bring himself to destroy the beast, so he threw him down into a prison cell. It was really more of a huge hole. From what I saw when I was thrown in, Kohaku must have been pitted against many, many hollows and Arrankar, their bones were everywhere, it took me weeks of avoiding his attacks...he's very strong, to tire him out. After that, it seems he had given up on having me for dinner, and he saw I wasn't attacking him, so slowly over the next few weeks, months, years I really don't know how long I was down there. I gained his trust and he began fighting along side me when hollows and disloyal Arrankar would be tossed in. the fools didn't realize it was all for that twisted mans entertainment. Without Kohaku I wouldn't have survived, same for him I suppose,. He's been at my side ever since" with that said Rukia once again rubbed the dogs ears and Ukitake looked contemplative for a bit

"Rukia-chan, Come back to the Soul Society with me"

A/N I've got to clear up a few things, I haven't read the manga and what I've pieced together about it is from reading fan fiction, hope this was good, and if you want more just hit the review button and let me know my lovelies


End file.
